


Ficlet 9

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet 9

“So, how long have you been a vampire?” Gerard asked.

Frank remained silent, cleaning the dirt from his nails with his teeth. Gerard nudged his shoe, getting him to look up. “Sorry, what did you say?” he asked innocently.

Gerard squinted at him in the dark, the lantern he had found in the abandoned house nearing the end of its life. “I said, how long have you been a vampire?” he asked again and Frank shrugged. “What? You don’t remember?”

“No, I do. It’s just… it’s not as impressive as you’d think,” he said, picking at his nails again.

“Try me,” Gerard said. He saw Frank wince in the dim light before he took a breath. _Do vampires even need to breathe?_ he wondered.

“Two days.”

Gerard blinked, taken back. “Two-two days?”

Frank nodded solemnly. “Told you it wasn’t impressive,” he sighed. “I was bitten three days ago and woke up in this house two days ago. Whoever changed me hasn’t come back so I assumed he or she made a mistake or something.”

He sounded defeated and Gerard scooted closer. He reached out and touched Frank’s fingertips from their spot on the floor. They were ice cold. “I don’t think they made a mistake,” he said softly. Frank merely shrugged again. “C’mon, if they had of thought you were a mistake, they would have just killed you, right?”

“I… guess,” Frank mumbled. “But, I mean. I was a loser in life and now I’m a vampire and I’m still fucking pathetic,” he said, hiccupping softly. He looked up and Gerard felt his heart stop. Frank was crying but it wasn’t tears. It was blood. “Look at me! I’m a pitiful excuse for a killing machine. I haven’t even fed yet because I don’t know how and I don’t want to hurt anything but I can’t exactly go to Wal-Mart and buy a bottle of blood. I’m so hopeless.”

Gerard bit his lip and looked at the torn knees of his jeans. “You can feed from me,” he said quietly. Frank went still beside him and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I-I don’t mind.” He was terrified of what could happen but he didn’t want Frank to starve.

“No,” Frank said sternly. “You-you can’t do that. I won’t let you.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. Really,” Gerard said, voice shaking.

“Bullshit you don’t mind! I can feel you fucking shaking like a vibrator!” Frank spat. “I’m not doing it.” He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his head, determined to stand his ground. His stance was broken when Gerard started giggling. “What?” he asked.

Gerard shook his head, bringing his knees to his chest and laughing harder.

“I said what, asshole! Tell me!” Frank whined. He grabbed Gerard’s arms, prying them away from his legs with ease. “C’mon! Tell me!”

“Fucking, oh my God Frank. ‘Shaking like a vibrator?’” Gerard laughed. “Who the fuck says that?”  
Frank glared at him before pouting and turning away.

“Aw, c’mon. I wasn’t trying to be mean,” Gerard said, trying to stifle his laugh. “It’s just, I’ve never heard that analogy before. Hey,” he said, touching Frank’s shoulder softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Really?” Frank asked, turning back around.

Gerard smiled and used his hoodie sleeve to try to wipe Frank’s face clean. It ended up smeared with red. “Really. Now, are you gonna eat or not?” he asked. He pulled the sleeve up on his hoodie and stuck his arm out.

“Um, are you really sure? I don’t know what it will feel like. I don’t remember it when it happened,” he said.

“I’m really really sure,” Gerard said, shaking the arm slightly.

Frank nodded, his eyes focusing on the pale skin. He could see the veins so clear, like they were on the surface of the skin. Gripping Gerard’s arm lightly, he pulled it close to his mouth, teeth sinking in just below the inside of his elbow.

Gerard cringed, biting his lip sharply and clenching his hand into a fist. It was over before he even had a chance to get use to the pain and Frank was releasing him and licking his lips. “Did you get enough?” he asked, wiping the spit and blood from his arm and tugging his sleeve back down.

Frank nodded quietly. “Yes. Thank you,” he said softly. “I’m kinda tired. What time is it?”

“Uh.” Gerard checked his phone. “Almost four a.m.” Frank nodded again and Gerard stood up. “C’mon,” he said, grabbing Frank’s hand and yanking him up.

“What? Where are we going?” Frank asked, following Gerard out of the house.

“My house. My bedroom is the basement and it has a lock both doors, its own full bathroom and a king sized bed. And I can block the two windows so no sun will get in,” he stated proudly.

Frank shook his head but didn’t stop walking. “I-I can’t, Gerard. It wouldn’t be right.”

“What? Me taking in a friend who has no home? How is that not the right thing to do?”

“But-“ Frank started as the turned down the road.

“No buts. You’re staying with me. Don’t want you to get caught out in the sun. And, you can feed from me so you don’t have to worry about starving,” Gerard grinned.

Frank felt he would have blushed if he had a blood flow. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“What are friends for,” Gerard said, loosening his grip slightly as they walked.


End file.
